Lithography of small semiconductor structures is generally a difficult, time consuming and expensive process, especially as one moves from microlithography to the submicron regime of nanolithography. There have been a number of approaches to attaining submicron dimensions, which include ex-situ processes such as deep ultraviolet, x-ray or electron beam lithography using a layer of an appropriate "resist" material. There are other approaches involving in-situ processes (i.e., processes in which a film is patterned during film growth or immediately before or after film growth, inside the growth chamber). These in-situ processes include patterning with focused ion beams and growth of quantum wires using "serpentine superlattices". However, there remains a great need for a process of general applicability that can reliably and relatively inexpensively produce semiconductor structures of, e.g., 100 to 1000 nanometer size on a desired surface.